First Jounary
by Kynight
Summary: Paixens enter the Transformers world
1. Default Chapter

  
  
centerH2I FIRST JOURNEY/centerH2IPBR  
centerH2I By Kynight/centerH2I  
centerH2I a.k.a. B. Brewer/centerH2I  
PBR  
centerH4I (Place; Paixen home world, meeting of the government of Paix)/centerH4I   
PBR  
DDThe chamber hummed as everyone took their seats. Kynight peeked out from behind a curtain and sighed./DD   
DD"Hey, it will be okay. We're behind you." Quartz said as he touched Kynight's shoulder brining her back from the doorway./DD   
DD"Yeah, I know, but this is hard. He is still my brother." Kynight responded as the noise in the chamber stilled. /DD   
DD "It's now or never." Eolian sighed as she gestured towards the chamber. Kynight nodded as she walked out into the chamber. Quartz and Eolian followed./DD   
DD "Rise please." Slee called out as Kynight entered the room. Everyone within the council chamber rose to show their respect even if their face plates showed displeasure./DD   
DD Kynight continued to her chair and sat down with Eolian and Quartz on each side of her. As soon as Kynight sat down the rest of the room returned to their seats as well. /DD   
DD "I hereby call this meeting to order." Kynight called as Slee took the speaking stand in the middle of the room./DD   
DD "Let this be known as the first planet wide meeting as Kynight as the ruling and last Ky of Paix." Slee announced as pain reflected brightly with in Kynight's optics. Bond paused as he glanced around the room, everyone pretty well know what this meeting was about. /DD   
DD "So let it be known." Kynight said as she stood up, "This meeting must unite our planet as never before for I have learned of how the outside worlds are rules!"/DD   
DD Bond looked a bit surprised as did others. They had thought this meeting was about Kylord's betrayal of Paix. /DD   
DD "I have studied the outside worlds and know that most of the beings there would not hesitate to plunder Paix. Reaping it of everything, and destroying our mortals by forcing it's own   
onto us. Our social would be in ruins. As known to everyone here the criminal 'Lord has taken to these outside worlds, leaving us open to an attack from the outside! And from himself! If 'Lord   
gathers an army and returns to Paix, will we be able to defend ourselves?!" Kynight asked as she looked out into the ruling government of Paix. Seeing worry and fear Kynight stood her ground./DD   
DD "We must stop 'Lord from achieving this goal. He must be brought home for our safety! Can we withstand another war! To lose our children, what children we have left after the betrayal   
and great battle of the Gods! I fear for our future! Can we fight if needed?! We must find 'Lord and returned him." Kynight flung out with all the passion within her soul./DD   
DD "By the great stars! If 'Lord would?!" Cole gasped with a growing sense of dread./DD   
DD "He must be returned, but who will go after him? We are not skilled in combat of any kind!" Premium cried as the council chamber erupted in cries of concern, worry, and fear. /DD   
DD Kynight returned to her seat as Eolian leaned over, "Good job, 'Night."/DD   
DD Quartz smiled briefly as he stood up, "Please my fellow Paixens!" The room stilled as Quartz gathered himself./DD   
DD "I believe we have made our decision; return 'Lord to Paix, and start to train so we can   
defend ourselves from attack." Quartz said to the council. Nods of agreement and murrers of approval followed. /DD   
DD "Old documents will begin out training for any conflict that may arise." Eolian announced as she motioned to her computer screen. Quartz nodded as everyone looked at their computers./DD   
DD "Agree, but now onto 'Lord. We must follow him and return him to Paix. I volunteer myself as an observer for out first run, but I also suggest this matter stays with the family bounds." Quartz stated. /DD   
DD "NO! Paix must protect it's last Ky! This is not acceptable!" Slee yelled bringing many to their feet, and a screaming match followed./DD   
DD Quartz turned to Kynight, seeing her relaxed with her right hand rubbing her chin in silent   
observation. Kynight smiled and waved Quartz to his seat. Quartz sat as Kynight got up and waited for a bit of silence./DD   
DD "Enough!" Kynight roared with such force that the room erupted in total silence./DD   
DD "I am going with a group I have chosen; Quartz, as an observer, Eolian for her medical strength, and Glacterra for a body guard." Kynight said as she looked out towards the council./DD   
DD "AH, good choice! Glacterra is one of Paix's best fighters." Sin said, playing along./DD   
DD "Glacterra? Who is this Glacterra?" Slee asked. Eolian shared a smile with her mother, many would be aghast by Glacterra./DD   
DD "Glacterra! Come here, I have need of you!" Kynight called. A door opened, letting a cold blast of air in. Glacterra walked in with her rifle resting upon her shoulder./DD   
DD "You! Weren't you imprisoned for......." Cole let his voice trail off as Glacterrra smiled with an insane glint in her optics./DD   
DD "I think we agree. When are you leaving?" Bond asked as everyone returned to their seats./DD   
DD "As soon as possible for Paix's safety." Kynight said as she returned to her seat./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * */centerH4I   
  
DD Quartz smiled as Eolian and Kynight said their good-byes to Sin and the other members of the Sisterhood./DD   
DD "Okay, mother! I'll do my best to remember, I promise!" Eolian said as she tried to head towards their ship. Kynight began to laugh, what was it with parents anyhow, she thought as Sin began to follow her and Eolian. /DD   
DD "Alright, enough! Let us depart! Sin stay, Eolian come!" Kynight said as she continued walking to the ramp of the ship./DD   
DD "Enough! Eolian come!" Quartz ordered with a bit of strength. Sin blinked as Eolian blushed slightly and ran towards the ship. Kynight smiled and entered the ship with Eolian right   
behind her and Quartz bring up the rear./DD   
DD "Eolian you gotta talk to your mother. You are the next in line to Ky." Quartz said as a reprimand. Eolian flushed as she entered the bridge and went to her station./DD   
DD "I will take care of it Quartz, let us get outta here before we get stopped." Kynight ordered as she took the command chair. /DD   
DD "Engines are on line, and all ready warmed up to go." Glacterra reported as she took her seat, seeming quite normal./DD   
DD "Well, then, computer plug me in." Kynight said as a large spider shaped pod extended from the ceiling and attached itself into Kynight's cerebral unit./DD   
DD "Lifting thrusters in position and warmed." Glacterra called as Quartz took his seat and plugged his wrist adapters in./DD   
DD "Explorer I, you have clearance for take off at your leisure." Sin radioed from the control tower. /DD   
DD "Thank you, Sin." Kynight said as a wicked grin appeared on her face plate./DD   
DD "Let's do it!" Glacterra yelled as Kynight gave a yell and boosted the ship, forcing it into the Paixen sky and the space above. Quartz grabbed his counter as Eolian gave a loud gasp./DD   
DD "Computer, access the dimensional grid, and find the last portal opened. Then prepare dimensional access through that portal." Kynight ordered with a bit of breathlessness, this was her future and she was going to feel every astro- second of it. /DD   
DD "Kynight please, don't do that again." Eolian whispered as she gather her wits. /DD   
DD "Hahahaha! Alright Eolian, I'll try to..." Kynight began as the computer chimed in, "Ready, my Lady." /DD   
DD "Good, prepare engines for jump." Kynight said as she braced her sensors for the jump, "Shields to max, begin jump when ready." /DD   
DD "Jumping now." The computer said as the ship accessed the dimensional grid and jumped. /DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
centerH4I (Place; Milky way, Kylord's hiding dimension at the present time.)/centerH4I   
PBR  
DD "Jump complete, targeting Transformers life signs." The computer responded as the crew sighed in relief that the jump was successful./DD   
DD "Computer, lock onto the nearest Transformers life signs within a mass and cloak us on cruising speed to those signals. Everyone relax and gather your strength for our search. Computer release me, contact me when we've reached the life signs." Kynight said as she turned to Glacterra, "Everyone rest, and this also means you, my friend."Glacterra nodded as Quarts and Eolian left the bridge./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Things are quiet here lately, aren't we going out?" Kylord asked Starscream as he entered the room. /DD   
DD "Yeah, as soon as Megatron comes up with a plan." Starscream sneered, he didn't care for the newest recruit to the Decepticon cause, the kid was a snob. /DD   
DD "Oh, guess those Autobots get a break for a while then." Kylord murmured as he yawned, giving Starscream the feeling of dismissal. Cursing under his breath Starscream left the room.   
Rumble and Frenzy chuckled as the door closed./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Life signs found. Planet within a astro-hour reach." The computer chimed as Kynight awoke. /DD   
DD "Increase speed 25%, find a safe place to land that will provide cover. Awake the crew." Kynight ordered as she plugged her wrist adapter in the control chair./DD   
DD "Speed increased by 25%, crew alerted." The computer hummed./DD   
DD "Increase speed by additional 10%. Total speed?" Kynight asked, thinking of testing the engines./DD   
DD "Speed rate 85% out of a 100% available." The computer responded./DD   
DD "Increase by additional 5%. Time until we reach our target?" Kynight asked as Glacterra, Quartz, and Eolian entered the bridge. /DD   
DD "Within 15 astro-minutes." The computer answered as everyone plugged into their stations./DD   
DD "Good, increase shield power, limit cloak to minimum output." Kynight ordered as her crew prepared for landing./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
centerH4I (Place; Earth, the Ark)/centerH4I   
DD "Optimus, we've getting a blip on the long distant radar." Wheeljack called as the blip disappeared once again./DD   
DD "Blip?" Sparkplug asked as Optimus came over to Wheeljack./DD   
DD "Yeah, maybe a ship or just a piece of rock... but I doubt it." Wheeljack said as the dot continued to blink across the screen./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Land mass with Transformer life sign targeted. Liquid mass with target Transformer life sign also found. Also, detected by sensor sweep." The ship's computer announced./DD   
DD "Total cloak, full shields. Land within liquid mass, just deep enough to cover us and within range of land, close to Transformer life signs for retrieval." Kynight said as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Megatron..... alert... object entering Earth's atmosphere." Soundwave called to his leader./DD   
DD "Object? What kind of object?" Megatron demanded as he walked over to Soundwave. /DD   
DD "Unknown, object no longer shows upon radar." Soundwave reported as Megatron frowned at the screen./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "It just disappeared?" Optimus questioned as the blip totally vanished from the screen./DD   
DD "Must've been a rock." Sparkplug commented to a confused Wheeljack./DD   
PBR  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Landing achieved. I have secured the area." The ship's computer hummed as Kynight stood up./DD   
DD "Glacterra, Eolian liquid achieves belong to you. Quartz with me on the land." Kynight ordered as Glacterra looked a bit displeased at leaving Kynight alone with Quartz, "and be careful, if 'Lord is with them, they will not hesitant to attack us!"/DD   
DD "Of course Kynight, I think a few spy spheres are in order first, the we'll go check it out." Eolian said as she turned to her station. /DD   
DD "Okay, then let's go Kynight." Quartz said as he got up and headed for the door. Kynight smiled at Glacterra and waved her towards Eolian as she made her way towards the door./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Cliffjumper, Hound, I want you two to patrol around the Ark for any activity. Wheeljack   
keep a lookout on sky spy." Optimus order as he turned to his troops./DD   
DD "Gotcha, Optimus!" Cliffjumper yelled as he ran and began to transform with Hound   
behind him./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Thundercracker, Skywarp!" Megatron roared, "Come here!"/DD   
DD "Yes, mighty Megatron?" Thundercracker asked as he and Skywarp went up to their   
leader./DD   
DD "Go and patrol our borders around the base, there is some unusual activity going on and I   
don't want any surprised." Megatron ordered as Thundercracker and Skywarp took off for a patrol run./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "This liquid seems to be a coolant of some kind." Quartz commented as he and Kynight emerged from the Pacific ocean./DD   
DD "Perhaps, but there are damaging elements within this liquid and I wouldn't try it until we test it." Kynight warned as she looked inland./DD   
DD "Agreed...... This material we are standing on is somewhat strange also." Quartz said as Kynight began to move forward and tripped./DD   
DD "Kynight?! Are you okay?" Quartz said as he went to her aid and slid on Earth's every changing ground./DD   
DD "Quartz?" Kynight asked as she leaned over and touched part of a fallen tree./DD   
DD "Interesting, this planet has some unique surface texture." Quartz said as he allowed sand to fall from his hand./DD   
DD "I'm not sure I like this, we must be more careful in the future." Kynight said as she and Quartz got to their feet./DD   
DD "Mmm, yes, agreed." Quartz said as the two moved away from the ocean./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "I think we've gone far enough, Cliffjumper." Hound said as he slowed. They had traveled quite a distance from the Ark./DD   
DD "Okay, but let's go another few miles. I want to check to see if the Decepticons are   
around, besides it won't hurt to see." Cliffjumper remarked as he continued along towards the   
ocean./DD   
DD "Well, another few miles, then we turn back." Hound said as he accelerated./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "There nothing here Thundercracker, let's go back to base." Skywarp whined./DD   
DD "Right and face Megatron? I think not!" Thundercracker responded as he turned towards   
land./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Spy spheres away." Eolian cried as she and Glacterra prepared their weaponry for   
'Lord's retrieval./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kylord glanced nervously at the screen, those blips signatures could only be from a Paixen dimensional ship. Someone was coming, coming after him./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Weird, this material is quite different from the other. Strong, and in a pattern of sorts."   
Quartz commented as a car with a human driver went by. Kynight smiled, turned to Quartz and snapped her fingers together. Quickly, Kynight transformed into her car mode and moved onto the road./DD   
DD "Quartz, transform and come on!" Kynight yelled as she revved her engine. Quartz smiled and transformed into a mining vehicle with a large drilling cone mounted on his front end. Large treads were replaced with all terrain tires. (Like those used on space vehicles.)/DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Cliffjumper, I've got something. A human report of a strange vehicle onto road within distant of the Pacific ocean." Hound reported, they'd come father then he'd wanted but it maybe a good thing if this vehicle was a Decepticon./DD   
DD "Let's go Hound! Optimus, come in, this is Cliffjumper." Cliffjumper said with a tint of excitement./DD   
DD "Cliffjumper, this is Optimus, you've gone beyond..." Optimus began as Cliffjumper yelled over the radio, "We have possible Decepticon activity."/DD   
DD "Secondary back-up group will be along, do not engage." Optimus ordered as he quickly gathered a group./DD   
DD "Got ya, Prime!" Cliffjumper said as he signed off./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kylord looked closely at this belongings, "Well, it's been fun, but I must leave now."/DD   
DD Gathering everything Kylord began to leave. Starscream paused as he saw Kylord sneak out of his room. Kylord heard a sound behind him and quickly turned the corner. Starscream frowned, 'What the hell is going on here?'/DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "There." Hound said as a green sport car passed them and a huge drilled vehicle approached them./DD   
DD "You're mine 'Con!" Cliffjumper screamed as he transformed and opened fired on Quartz./DD   
DD "Yow!" Quartz screamed as Cliffjumper nailed him around his nose cone. Quickly Quartz turned his drill on and back up as Hound transformed and Kynight spun around./DD   
DD "Cliffjumper wait! We got.... Aaaaaarrrrrhhhhhh!" Hound yelled as Kynight took his legs out from beneath him. Cliffjumper turned to see Kynight in car mode slide her slicer around her frame from behind and come at him./DD   
DD "Look out!" Sunstreaker yelled as he came up behind Kynight./DD   
DD "Kynight!" Quartz screamed as he transformed and activated his crystallizer. Raising his   
hand Quartz shot quartz crystals at Sunstreaker, striking his tires and blowing them out./DD   
DD Kynight gasped as Sunstreaker went out of control and Cliffjumper jumped out of the   
way. Sliding in a semi-circle Kynight saw Optimus Prime roaring down the road at Quartz./DD   
DD "Quartz!" Kynight shouted as she gassed her engine and placed herself between Optimus   
and Quartz. Optimus hit his brakes as he realized that the Transformer coming at him was an   
Autobot./DD   
DD A battle cry echoed as Glacterra appeared on the scene and blasted Optimus with her   
freeze rifle. Eolian quickly dropped from the sky and targeted Sideswipe, Jazz, and Wheeljack.   
Glacterra moved quickly towards Windcharger, Bluestreak, and Prowl./DD   
DD Optimus burst out of his icy cage as Kynight transformed and face him. Optimus was   
semi-surprised at the females actions./DD   
DD "Hold!" Kynight ordered as she looked Optimus in the face plate, "Why have you   
attacked us?"/DD   
DD Optimus paused, then glanced over at Cliffjumper./DD   
DD "I tried to warn you Cliffjumper." Hound said as he got up and Sunstreaker transformed./DD   
DD "Hey, I attacked the 'Con, not her." Cliffjumper said as a defense, looking confused./DD   
DD "Wrong, you attack a Paixen and a friend of mine." Kynight said as she slide her slicers   
out. /DD   
DD "Autobots, put your weapons away. We did not know that.... the Decepticon was your   
friend." Optimus said as he let his weapon hit the ground in a sign of peace. /DD   
DD "Eolian, Quartz was damaged." Kynight said as she stared at Optimus Prime. Eolian   
quickly turned and went to Quartz's side. Quartz sat down on the side of the road as Eolian began   
to work on him. /DD   
DD The Autobots turned to Optimus confused, "I apologize for the attack. We did not   
know..."/DD   
DD "Do not come closer!" Kynight yelled as she positioned herself for a quick defense,   
Optimus stopped, the female was taking no chances if he attacked her. /DD   
DD "In coming" Prowl yelled as Skywarp and Thundercracker began a dive. Eolian had seen   
the dive begin and was already transformed. Quartz fired his crystallizer at the attacking   
Decepticons, while Eolian fired her null ray at them./DD   
DD "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Thundercracker yelled as he was singed by a blast. /DD   
DD "Retreat!' Skywarp yelled as Glacterra opened fire as well. The Autobots were surprised   
at the quick actions of the strangers, they did not hesitate to attack the Decepticons just as they did   
not hesitate to open fire on them. /DD   
DD "Ah! Enough! Stop!" Kynight screamed as a furious look appeared on her face plate. Everyone stopped in their tracks as the jets made their escape. /DD   
DD "I can not believe the way you're acting! Stop it at once!" Kynight continued as Glacterra   
moved beside her. /DD   
DD "You're acting like.. like... like wild beasts!" Kynight screamed as Eolian transformed back to robot mode and landed between Quartz and Kynight./DD   
DD "Perhaps I should introduce us first." Optimus said, "My name is Optimus Prime, this is Cliffjumper, Hound, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Wheeljack, Windchager, Prowl and   
Bluestreak."/DD   
DD "Very well, I am Kynight, this is Eolian, Glacterra and Quartz. We are from Paix which is   
far from here and Cybertron." Kynight said as she began to wonder about why Eolian and   
Glacterra were here and not after Kylord. /DD   
DD "Not from Cybertron?" Cliffjumper asked surprised at such a concept. Kynight frowned,   
why was she wasting time with these outsiders./DD   
DD "Yes, Eolian what bout 'Lord?" Quartz demanded of Eolian. The Autobots were even   
more surprised at Quartz's actions. /DD   
DD "Fled, as far as we can tell. Before we pin pointed anything, we saw what was happening   
here and came to assist." Eolian reported as Quartz and Kynight shared a frown./DD   
DD "Lord, who? Not that new Deceptions?" Jazz asked. /DD   
DD "Yes, we believe so. Lord is a criminal from our world." Kynight said as she looked up at   
Optimus, "Optimus, I would ask that you would not attack any Paixens unless they attack first.   
Otherwise you'll have to face me and my companions." /DD   
DD "I believe that is a good suggestion." Optimus said as he looked over at Cliffjumper, who   
was looking at the ground with great interest./DD   
DD "Kynight! Lord may not have left though! Let us split up and search first." Quartz   
suggested. /DD   
DD "Agreed! Quarts, you and Eolian to the ship and scout the grid! Glacterra let us do ground   
reconnaissance." Kynight ordered as Quartz and Eolian began to take their leave. /DD   
DD "I would like to offer shelter as a way to make up for any misunderstanding." Optimus   
said as Glacterra moved away./DD   
DD "Thank you, I accept the offer for myself and Glacterra." Kynight said as a sound erupted   
from the direction of the ocean. Glacterra appeared riding a sled with a few supplies. /DD   
DD "Glacterra, I have changed my mind. This planet has unique material, I want you to gather   
samples and prepare them to take home. Eolian, Quartz." Kynight said as she bought her wrist up   
to her vocal unit. /DD   
DD "Here." Eolian sang across the radio. /DD   
DD "Leave a shuttle at this point for us to gather sample of this planets materials." Kynight   
ordered as she glanced at Optimus, who was feeling a bit out of his element./DD   
DD "Now, Optimus Prime I am ready to go with you." Kynight said as she turned to Optimus   
with a smile on her face plate. /DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Starscream followed Kylord as he left Decepticon head quarters, to his ship, just outside   
of scanner range. Kylord continued to his ship, hoping to leave this planet before the Paixens   
came for him. /DD   
DD "Got you!" Starscream yelled as he grabbed Kylord from behind. /DD   
DD "Aaarrghhh!" Kylord screamed as he grabbed Starscream's arm and flung him over   
himself and onto the ground in front of him. /DD   
DD "Traitor! Thief!' Starscream roared as he fired his null ray at Kylord. Kylord stopped   
moving as Starscream got to his feet, turning Star smiled cunningly at the ship. Laserbeak watched   
quietly as Kylord began to shake off Starscream's null ray. It was time to report to Soundwave as Laserbeak watched Kylord enter the ship after Starscream./DD   



	2. 

centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Where are we going?" Kynight asked as she began to coast out into the other lane. /DD   
DD "Kynight! Quickly, return to your lane! There is traffic coming!" Optimus ordered as   
Kynight quickly returned to her lane, confused./DD   
DD "Traffic... I am confused, Optimus Prime. Why must we stay in this lane?" Kynight asked   
curiously./DD   
DD "It's human law. Traffic going in one direction stays in it's own lane, the same goes for   
the opposite direction that you travel." Prowl answered as he followed behind Optimus and in   
front of Kynight. /DD   
DD "Human law? I will need to down load this information, to avoid an accident." Kynight   
said as Optimus began to brake for a stop sign./DD  
DD "The Ark is a ways yet, but we'll be going to Metroplex." Optimus commented as he   
came to a stop. Kynight hit her brakes hoping she'd miss Prowl's rear end assembly./DD   
DD "Whoa! That's close!" Sideswipe exclaimed as Kynight tapped Prowl's bumper./DD   
DD "Are you okay, Prowl?" Optimus asked as Kynight back up a little./DD   
DD "I'm okay. Kynight that red sign means come to a complete stop." Prowl said as Kynight   
extended a plug adapter towards Prowl underside./DD   
DD "This is frustrating! I require the information now!" Kynight demanded as she plugged her   
adapter into Prowl's engine and began to down load driving laws for Earth./DD   
DD "You! What are you doing!?" Prowl screamed as he felt Kynight's presence in his mind./DD   
DD "Prowl what's wrong?!?" Optimus yelled as Prowl's engine hit max, his horn sounded   
and everything went crazy. Kynight remained silent as well as still as the other Autobots   
transformed./DD   
DD "Kynight! What are you doing?!" Optimus yelled as Wheeljack went down and looked   
under Prowl and Kynight./DD   
DD "Got it!" Wheeljack announced as he pushed them apart. Kynight smiled, down loading   
was complete./DD   
DD "Thank you, Prowl." Kynight said as she recalled her plug, Wheeljack watched as the cord   
returned to Kynight as she began to transform back to her robot mode./DD   
DD "Prowl?" Wheeljack asked as he gently shook Prowl./DD   
DD "Kynight, what did you do to Prowl?" Optimus demand as he moved towards Kynight./DD   
DD "Ah, nothing really, just down loaded the information I needed, and did a small power   
exchange." Kynight said as Prowl came back on line./DD   
DD "Prowl, you okay?" Wheeljack asked as Prowl transformed./DD   
DD "Uh, Yeah, I'm fine.... great in fact. I feel like I just rolled off the assembly line." Prowl   
announced. Kynight smiled, Primal energy did do that to you. The Autobots looked at each other   
confused. /DD   
DD "Well, can we continue now?" Kynight asked as she transformed. Optimus shook his head   
as he transformed and rolled out./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Starscream smiled as he looked around the ship. He was a rich Transformer. Kylord   
suddenly appeared giving a battle cry as he jumped Star from behind causing them to fall to the   
ground./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "What?!?" Megatron roared as Skywarp and Thundercracker gave their reports. Laserbeak   
flew into the room and landed on Soundwave's arm./DD   
DD "Megatron. Laserbeak has returned." Soundwave reported as Laserbeak transformed and   
began his play back of Starscream and Lord's activity. Megatron watched in silence as Starscream   
fired on Kylord, and then watched him fall./DD   
DD "Enough! Laserbeak take us to Starscream and Lord. I have business with them."   
Meagtron roared as he stomped out of the room./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kynight watched as an Autobot car came out to meet them. /DD   
DD "Kynight, this is Autobot City, I think you'll be happier here then the Ark." Optimus said,   
"Hot Rod slow down!" /DD   
DD Hot Rod slowed and turned as Optimus came beside him, "Did you have any trouble out   
there?"/DD   
DD "Some," Optimus side, "Kynight this is Hot Rod, Hot Rod this is Kynight, a visitor from   
the planet Paix."/DD   
DD "Wow! Is Paix far from year?" Hot Rod asked as he dropped back next to Kynight./DD   
DD "Oh, yes, very far. But do the human driving laws to change for this area? I had no   
information on this behavior." Kynight asked as the Autobot's line began to break./DD   
DD "Oh Yeah! Just follow me, 'Night!" Hot Rod cried as he took off towards Metroplex.   
Kynight smiled and hit the gas pedal, quickly catching up to Hot Rod. Hot Rod blinked as   
Kynight easily pulled ahead of him. Pouring on the juice Hot Rod applied a more gas into off./DD   
DD "Hahahahahaha!" Hot Rod laughed at the pass Kynight and Metroplex's walls came   
closer./DD   
DD "Hot Rod slow down! You're going to hit Metroplex!" Kup screamed as Hot Rod hit his   
breaks. Kynight seeing what was happening aimed her grappling up and fired it, gripping Hot   
Rod's rear end and quickly applied for breaks./DD   
DD "Geez, Hot Rod, you nearly bought it that time." Springer commented as he looked at the   
foot of space between Hot Rod and Metroplex./DD   
DD "Hot Rod! How many times have I told.........." Ultra Magnus began at Kynight flinched.   
She do not like the tone of that voice./DD   
DD "Hot Rod you know better then to fool around like that." Optimus Prime reprimanded.   
Kynight felt her circuits pulse as she pulled her grappling hook back to her. Hot Rod suddenly felt   
a strong force pulling him backwards, towards Kynight./DD   
DD "Hot Rod, I am not done with you! Get back here!" Ultra Magnus screamed at the top of   
his vocals./DD   
DD "It's not me!" Hot Rod responded at sat near the Kynight./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Eolian, I've checked twice and cannot find can energy trail from 'Lord's ship." Quartz responded as Eolian filed through the grid looking for Kylord./DD   
DD "Same here. The grid is clean and that means 'Lord has not left this dimension." Eolian   
said as she turned to Quartz./DD   
DD "Let us returned to Earth, then report to Kynight." Quartz suggested as he plotted their   
course./DD   
DD "Agreed, according to the Earth's timetable, we've only been gone one hour and 58   
minutes." Eolian said as she began to direct the ship towards Earth and the shuttle's signal./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "We are here." Soundwave announced as demanded with Laserbeak snugly in his chest   
compartment./DD   
DD "Find Starscream!" Megatron ordered to the Contructicons, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, and   
Soundwave. Everyone suddenly stopped as the sound of combat reach them./DD   
DD Megatron quickly move towards the sound as the others followed. Going around the ship   
Megatron stop short to see Kylord punch Starscream bring him to his knees./DD   
DD "Aaarrgghh! Enough!" Megatron screamed as he went in between the Warriors, pushing   
them apart. Fuel dripping from Starscream's mouth as it also dripped from Kylord's left optic. The warrior stepped apart as Megatron looked furiously at them./DD   
DD "Lord Megatron! This traitor has been hiding this ship from you. By rights it should   
belong to the Decepticon cause!" Starscream went out as a way to removed attention from   
himself. Megatron turned to Kylord./DD   
DD "My lord, I do so for my own protection! By now you know we have visitors?" Kylord   
asked as Megatron took a menacing step towards him. Surprised Megatron stopped. /DD   
DD "They are from a planet called Paix and are after me for what they call crimes." Kylord   
rushed out, hoping he'd get out of this alive./DD   
DD "After you? Well, Lord looks like you have a problem, don't you?" Megatron chuckled, "After all you can't run since you no longer have a ship can you?"/DD   
DD Kylord let his breath out, at least he was alive. Starscream sneered at Kylord as Megatron   
turned from them in entered his new ship./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kynight released Hot Rod about a foot away from herself can transformed. Ultra Magnus   
browned at Kynight cashier returned an unhappy face./DD   
DD "Kynight, please, this is Ultra Magnus, commander of the Autobot City, Metroplex."   
Optimus Prime said, the sooner he'd unload Kynight the better for him./DD   
DD "Ha, that reminds me of the story!" Kup lap as the Dinobots suddenly appeared around a   
corner./DD   
DD "Oh no........" Hot Rod began as Kynight slug him in the arm and asked, "story?"/DD   
DD Kup smiled and nodded, "Yup, went I was a young......."/DD   
DD "Hey, that hurt!" Hot Rod yelled as Kynight began to follow Kup and as the Dinobots cry   
to hear more of the story./DD   
DD "Ultra Magnus, Kynight will be staying here for a while. I'm going back to the Ark." Optimus Prime quickly said as he transformed and backed up. /DD   
DD "Optimus, wait..... " Ultra Magnus called as Optimus and his troops drove away./DD   
DD "Stuck doing the dirty work again, Magnus?" Springer asked as he watched the Dinobots   
and Kynight follow Kup, as they listened to him./DD   
DD "Primus just doesn't like me." Ultra Magnus complained as Kup moved inside with his   
band because of a rain shower that was just starting./DD   
DD Springer laughed from the doorway as Ultra Magnus looked up into the sky as it opened   
up in poured down on him./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Glacterra, this is Eolian, do you read me?" Eolian radio as Glacterra watch the sky down   
a liquid of some kind. Snatched a container of the liquid, Glacterra answered back, "yes, Eolian."/DD   
DD "We are landing near you. Meet us at the ship, Coordinates are forthcoming. Quartz will   
be taking a place and will be going after 'Lord." Eolian ordered as she cut communications./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Megatron looked around his ship and called, "Soundwave?"   
Soundwave quickly went to his leader./DD   
DD "My old friend, find out how to run the ship." Megatron quickly departed as Soundwave   
looked around the bridge. There wasn't a button or lever in sight./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kup moved his group into the mess hall, telling his story along the way. Most of Autobot's   
stationed at Metroplex were there because of the pouring rain, which had stopped most of the   
activities around Metroplex./DD   
DD Many took notice of the Dinobots because everyone needed to get out of their way. Ultra   
Magnus followed a chuckling Springer into the mess hall, causing salutes to follow. Kup stopped   
at a near empty table and sat, still telling his story. Kynight sat next to Kup listening intensely./DD   
DD "A minute Kup." Ultra Magnus said as the Dinobots and Kynight gave him a dirty look.   
Hot Rod came up next to Springer, waiting to see what would happen next./DD   
DD "Kynight, I'm assi....." Ultra Magnus began as Kynight suddenly jumped up on her chair   
am placed her hands over Magnus' mouth causing Hot Rod and Springer to burst out laughing. Ultra Magnus simply stared at Kynight with a questioning look./DD   
DD "Your voice is annoying, please stop." Kynight pleaded. Every Autobot pause as Hot   
Rod fell to the floor and Springer doubled over laughing themselves silly./DD   
DD Kynight gasped, as she received a message from Quartz, he was on his way here. Eolian   
and Glacterra what attacking the Decepticons, trying to retrieve Kylord./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Megatron jump behind a large out crop of rock as a blast of ice roared past him. Where   
did this attack come from?/DD   
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Quartz pushed the ship forward as Metroplex came into sight. Quickly scanning, Quartz   
relaxed as he realized no one could detect the ship when it was cloaked./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kynight jumped down from her seat as Springer moved towards her. /DD   
DD "Kynight that was....." Springer began as Kynight rushed past him saying, "Sorry,   
Springer, but Quartz is on his way here to pick me up. Seems that Eolian and Glacterra went to   
retrieve 'Lord by themselves."/DD   
DD As Kynight headed towards the door a hush came over the mess hall and Ultra Magnus rushed after Kynight, grabbed her arm and pulled her back./DD   
DD "What was that?" Ultra Magnus demanded as Kynight turned to him./DD   
DD "Oh, Optimus didn't tell you did he?" Kynight blinked, "He really just, kind of dropped   
me off here, didn't he? Well, Eolian and Glacterra are attacking the Decepticons because they are   
trying to return 'Lord, who is a criminal from Paix, back to Paix." Kynight said as she pulled free   
and bolted towards the door. /DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Quartz began to land the ship and uncloaked. As soon as the ship was uncloaked alarms   
began to sound within Metroplex./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Eolian ducked as Megatron's fusion cannon went off. Suddenly Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet began to take off hoping to drive part of the battle to the air./DD   
DD "Oh no, you don't! My name doesn't mean 'wind' for nothing!" Eolian screamed, she   
never really used her ability much, but things were not going well. Eolian whipped her turbine on max and caused high winds to form, which forced the jet downs./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Starscream was just about to fire his null ray at Glacterra, when Kylord caught his optic./DD   
DD "Oh no, we're not done yet!" Starscream yelled as he jumped Kylord from behind as he   
tried to board his ship and escape./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Alarms rang throughout Metroplex as the ship landed and Kynight set foot on Earth's   
surface. Moving towards the ship, Kynight suddenly found Ultra Magnus blocking her way./DD   
DD "Kynight, I have decided that we are going with you." Ultra Magnus said as the boarding   
door opened and Kynight gave Magnus a look of disgust, she did not have this problem of Paix!/DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Glacterra!? How are things going over there?" Eolian cried, she was pinned down by   
Megatron and a few others, but none made it to the air.   
Glacterra didn't say a word, who had time, Glacterra thought as she ducked back under   
cover. /DD   
  
centerH4I * * */centerH4I   
DD Kynight ran to the bridge with Ultra Magnus, Springer, Hot Rod, and Kup right behind   
her. /DD   
DD "Quartz, this is Magnus, Kup, Springer, and Hot Rod. Now get us to the battle!" Kynight   
ordered as she quickly sat in the command chair and plugged her wrist adapters in./DD   
DD "Hey, you're a Decepticon!" Springer announced as Quartz began to lift off./DD   
DD "Yes, he is, but he's also a loyal Paixen. Your war is just that, your war. Now let us move   
it! There is a battle going on!" Kynight said breathlessly as the ship cloaked and flew towards the   
battle field./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Kylord punched Starscream chest, causing his nose cone to crack and Starscream to fall   
onto his back. Turning to his ship, Kylord suddenly saw a Paixen ship de-cloak and begin to land.   
He had to get out of here now!/DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "You're saying that there isn't a war on Paix?" Springer asked as he glanced at Quartz./DD   
DD "Hell, no! Now move it!" Quartz responded as he jumped up and ran towards the door.   
Kynight followed close behind as the others paused slightly before they followed./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD Megatron optics flashed, when had reinforcements come?/DD   
DD "Constructicons! Form Devastator!!" Megatron ordered./DD   
DD "Autobots attack!" Ultra Magnus ordered as the Constructicons began to come together.   
Kylord just set foot on the boarding ramp as Eolian landed in front of him./DD   
DD "'Lord! You're under arrest!" Eolian yelled as she aimed her null ray at him./DD   
DD "'Lord, give it up and come peacefully!" Kynight ordered as she came up behind him,   
trapping him between them./DD   
centerH4I * * */centerH4I   
DD "This isn't working." Springer said as, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, and Kup continued to fire   
on Devastator. /DD   
DD "Don't worry! Help is on the way!' Quartz yelled as he and Glacterra appeared beside   
them./DD   
DD "If you're going to do something, do it now!" Hot Rod yell as Devastator took a step   
towards them./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Never! I'll never go back!" Kylord hissed as he went to his upper arm and touched a   
strange band. Within an astro-second, Kylord was gone and all you could hear was his laughter./DD   
  
centerH4I * * */centerH4I   
DD "Glacterra, we have to merge powers, into that being!" Quartz yelled as he actived his crystallizer, while Glacterra actived her refrigeration system./DD   
DD As one, both Paixens fried their special weapons at Devastator./DD   
  
centerH4I * * * /centerH4I   
DD "Kynight, look!" Eolian cried as she noticed the battle with Devastator./DD   
DD "Go, help, Eolian!" Kynight ordered as suddenly the boarding ramp was pulled in and the   
engines roared with life. Eolian landed between Quartz and Glacterra, turning her turbines to   
max./DD   
DD Kynight quickly ran as Kylord's ship began to lift off. The ship's engines fired, hitting Devastator, and caused him to split into his separate units./DD   
DD "Aarrgghh! We've been betrayed!" Megatron screamed furiously as Kylord made his   
escape./DD   
DD "Let me guess, we retreat, right?" Starscream asked as he limped up to Megatron.   
Megatron gave Starscream a dirty look as he took to the air, retreating./DD   
DD "Well, the Decepticons are retreating." Hot Rod said as he watched them take to he air. /DD   
DD "Well, if that isn't a Prime statement, I don't know what is!" Springer commented as   
Kynight walked up to the group./DD   
DD "Hey......" Hot Rod began as Eolian said, "How did 'Lord do that? Just disappearing like   
that and then leaving in his ship? That technology is like nothing I've ever seen."/DD   
DD "Yes, I saw. We must report this back to the home world." Quartz said as everyone began   
to turn hearing a sound of approaching automobiles. Optimus Prime pulled up and transformed. /DD   
DD "What has been going on here?" Optimus asked as Ultra Magnus walked up to him./DD   
DD "Better late then never, uh?" Ultra Magnus ask as he gives Optimus a look./DD   
DD "This is going to be good." Hot Rod whispers to Springer as Kup comments that this   
reminds him a story. Kynight turns slowly to her companions as they begin to turn and disappear into the Earth's vegetation, while the Autobots are occupied./DD   
DD "Kynight?" Glacterra asks in a child like voice./DD   
DD "Yes, Glacterra." Kynight said as she stepped onto the boarding ramp of their ship./DD   
DD "Are we done chasing 'Lord?" Glacterra asks as she touched the panel to close the door./DD   
DD "I'm afraid not, Glacterra. This is only the first adventure." Kynight responds as they   
entered the bridge and prepare to take off, "We have many universes out there, and in the end we   
may not ever find him."/DD   
DD The crew was silent as they took off for Paix, their home, thinking of all the adventures   
that awaited them./DD   
  
centerH4I THE END/centerH4I   
centerH4I (for now.)/centerH4I  
  
hr  



End file.
